


Waking up in Vegas

by Tacobellrey



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Affectionate Izaya, Canon-Typical Violence, Confused Shizuo, Dominant Shizuo, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Hangover, Hotel Sex, M/M, Memory Loss, OOC Izaya, Secret Crush, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacobellrey/pseuds/Tacobellrey
Summary: Shizuo wakes up next to Izaya in some huge hotel room in Vegas, with no memory of how he got there. Oh and he's married.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ever be listening to Katy Perry and your new favorite ship just pops into your head and starts causing chaos all over town before aggressively making out in their half destroyed hotel room? Anyway enjoy!

It hit him in the first few seconds of semi consciousness, then kept hitting him as he fought to keep his eyes closed against whatever blinding lights were surrounding him. Then came the noise. Heiwajima Shizuo let out an annoyed groan at who or whatever was talking to pipe the fuck down so he could go back to sleep. It didn’t listen. 

The tall Japanese man groans again, this time aggressively turning over to see if that would help. It didn’t. Hell it made everything worse. Just moving seemed to have forced his entire body much more awake and aware of how much his head hurt, and how full his bladder was. 

“Ugh….dammit.” He mutters to himself before shoving his head harder into the pillow. It’s now clear that he left the TV on in his living room, which had to be where the steady chatter, was coming from. 

“What’s wrong?” He hears, but assumes it’s dialog from the TV and ignores it. But then...something moves next to him, until it’s right up behind him. 

“Didn’t sleep well Shizuo-Chan?” The blond man’s eyes suddenly go wide with disbelief that he just heard the flea’s voice so clearly, and so close. At least until a long, pale arm wraps around his shoulder to bring someone’s body right up against his back. 

“Good morning sleepy husband.” The flea’s voice says softly inches away from his ear. 

“WHAT THE FA-!” Shizuo flips himself off the bed so fast he forgot how to properly land and ends up stumbling backwards at the sight of...him. 

Izaya sits up on his elbow and flashes a smug grin. 

“Ah so you’re feeling better then?” The “informant” asks a man who’s now backed up against the wall and huffing in a confusing mix of shock and rage that Izaya dare think he’s allowed to be in the same room as the man. 

And...wait?

“Cause you don’t look it Shizuo-Chan. Oh well, I told you you couldn’t outrun the hangover forever.” Izaya says casually while Shizuo glances down to see that he’s...missing clothes. Any clothes. He’s completely naked in front of his mortal enemy. 

“Aww don’t worry darling, it won’t last forever. You really just need to re-hydrate then take a shower, then probably rest or-”

“WHY FLEA?” He snaps and reaches for the nearest object to hurl the brokers direction, which happens to be a small lamp next to the bed. Izaya dodges and ignores the shattering once the lamp hits the wall. 

“Why what?” 

“AM I NAKED THAT’S WHAT?” Shizuo yells again, then winces at just how much worse that made his headache. He can feel the throbbing right behind both eyeballs. Izaya’s grin seems to grow as he bunches up the sheets in a sarcastic attempt to cover his chest. 

“Cause you took your clothes off. Or does my poor husband not remember?” Izaya taunts him in that confusing way he loves to. 

Husband? 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME FLEA!” Now Shizuo grabs a nearby table and tosses the thing right at the brokers head. It would have worked if the asshole stayed still. Shizuo blinks. Izaya pops back up at the end of the long circular bed Shizuo just now realizes was not his. 

“Calm down Shizuo, I’ll have to pay for that you know.” Izaya tells him calmly. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” 

“I was sleeping.” 

“WHY-ARE-YOU-IN-MY-ROOM?-WHY-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU-NAKED?-WHERE-THE-HELL-AM-I?WHY-THE-FUCK-ARE-YOU-HERE?WHY-ARE-YOU-LOOKING-AT-ME-LIKE-THAT?” Shizuo unloads in a near incomprehensibly long shout that Izaya somehow picks up. In fact the broker eagerly moves around the bed to show Shizuo his left hand and hold it out like he expects him to kiss it or something. 

As Shizuo’s breaths struggle to match his speeding heart rate he glances down and sees a gold ring on one of his fingers. He glances back up. Izaya snickers. 

“It matches yours...husband.” He tells him simply, as if that made any damn sense. Shizuo’s about to scream into the lying demon's face when he realizes there’s something on his right hand that’s not usually there. His fist is tight and pale, but there’s another gold ring on his ring finger. He glances back at Izaya’s and stares, realizing to his horror, they match. 

“As much as I’d love to let my dear husband sleep all day, I would hate to have him miss our honeymoon.” Izaya tells him and steps even closer, to which Shizuo jerks to his left and nearly falls over completely. He catches his footing and instinctively moves back in the direction of the bed. He then points to the door. 

“Get out.” He orders Izaya. 

“Why? I bought this room.” 

“I don’t know what fucked up game you’re playing this time but if you don’t get out I'll have no choice but to kill you!” 

“Now Shizuo-Chan-” Before Izaya can finish his sentence, Shizuo aims his balled fist at the brokers face and barely winces when it leaves a rather large hole in the wall where his target was a second ago.  
“Ha Ha! I didn’t expect my husband to be ready to play so early.” 

“AUUUGH!” Shizuo throws another punch that breaks the headboard in two. This time Izaya runs out the room as he laughs with Shizuo right behind him ready to grab the next big thing he sees. Which happens to be the coffee table in the center of the suite. He whips it around hoping to slice the man in half, only for Izaya to jump away and make Shizuo break another TV instead. 

“STAY STILL GODDAMMIT!” 

“Only if you catch me!” The broker sings back and continues to dodge the next 30 or so attempts to actually hit the broker with something heavy. Izaya doesn't seem even slightly disturbed to be running from Shizuo with his dangly bits out. Hell he never loses that evil grin as Shizuo continues to destroy the living room of the suite lost in his blind rage. 

What stops Shizuo is his head. He’s mid punch when his whole skull somehow aches and gets his attention yet again. The man pauses and lets out a deep groan of agony that leaves him on his knees in front of one of the couches. The pounding seems to get worse when he grabs his head and holds it tight, as if trying to force the pain out. Izaya watches from the other side of the couch Shizuo was about to lift. 

“Headache back?” He asks, panting and cautiously watching the blond in case this was a ruse of some kind. Shizuo ignores the man to keep hold of his head while he leaves the room and storms right back into the bedroom. 

Fuck the flea, he needed to get out of here! But clothes. Where the hell were his clothes? Or any clothes? 

He ends up grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt that seemed vaguely familiar before ducking right into the bathroom. Thank god there’s a lock so he can force some distance between him and the piece of shit sharing a room with him for some reason. 

“Shizuo?” There’s a knock on the door several minutes later. Izaya decided to give him a few minutes to cool off before checking on him. There’s no answer though. The broker frowns and tries again. “Darling? Are you alright in there?” 

Again nothing. The broker sighs. At least he managed to find his boxers so when the brute came out he wouldn’t be quite as vulnerable. 

Izaya’s about to knock again when the man shoves the door open and walks out, fully dressed. Izaya steps out of the way but holds out the glass of water he got ready for him. Shizuo eyes it suspiciously. 

“I’m sure you’re thirsty-” Then blinks and steps back when the blond rudely smacks it right out of his hand and moves past him. Izaya pouts, annoyed to be wet for no reason. 

“Stay out of my way flea.” He growls. Izaya snorts, but watches him curiously as he grabs his phone and wallet. His shoes were by the door. 

“Shizuo-Chan?” 

“Stop calling me that!” 

He heads for the door, Izaya notices, without a room key. “Where are you going?” He asks. 

“Back to my place.” 

“But Shi-” 

“DON’T follow me!” Shizuo barks at him before storming out the door and letting it slam shut.


	2. Headache

Heiwajima Shizuo, infamous bodyguard of Tokyo, destroyer of traffic signs and street lights, strongest man in Japan, maybe the world, spent the better portion of his morning sitting alone in the far corner of the hotel’s buffet, surrounded by people speaking anything but Japanese. 

The miserable mess of a man just squints at the lone glass of water sitting in front of him, trying to figure out just how the hell he ended up way out west in a completely different country. He grunts and rubs his eyes again, it wasn’t his first hangover, but blacking out wasn’t really his thing. He closes his eyes and tries again to think of his last memory in Tokyo. 

_Come on, focus dammit._

He tries to command his thoughts, which decide to humor him for a moment with a brief flashback. 

It’s night, and he’s downtown Ikebukuro. Yeah he can feel the crowds and the streetlights. Someone says something. Now he sees Tom waving to him as he walks the other way. Right, so he must have been finished with his shift. Some nights he’s working until 10 or 11, others he’s let go closer to 3 or 4 am. At least it gave him a time frame. 

He vividly remembers pulling out a cigarette and taking his time down the street. He should have gone home right? There wasn’t anywhere else to go. So he should be seeing his apartment door next if he went home. 

He doesn’t, cause he didn’t go home right away. He only started heading home, but that night he made a stop. Had he been hungry? No, but he needed something. Not food. 

The air was dry, so was his throat. Sometimes that happened after a smoke, but not often. Well whatever, he got...thirsty? That sounded right. Cause he paused to look around. He saw people everywhere, mostly coming out of buildings with big neon signs advertising gambling, women, or drinks. Well he wasn’t a gambler nor all that into woman, so he can feel himself walking again once he chose a random bar to head into. 

He forces himself to see his hand push open a door through the painful brain fog, but a sudden throb halts him from continuing. 

“Sssssss!” He hisses and hunches forward to try and will it away. It honestly didn’t help that the buffet was so damn crowded. The endless chattering and lights cursed him with waves of nausea every few minutes. So far he managed not to lose...whatever the hell his last meal was. 

When it subsides enough for him to breathe he sits back and stares vacantly at the over decorated ceiling as the breakfast crowd comes and goes. 

How fucked up were the last few days that he managed to wake up in some fancy hotel in Las Vegas? Hell, the only way he figured out where he was had been when he saw the giant fountains erupt right outside the hallway. They must have shot something like 150 meters straight up and initially freaked him out. 

Then he saw it was part of the show and ended up wandering over to a large window to watch with all the people trying to get a good video of the action. No one spoke Japanese. He had looked down, and saw what he recognized as icons of the famous strip in the distance. Only then did it occur to him that he’s maybe not in Japan anymore. 

But that one question only opened the door for a million more to flood in. Did he fly here? He must have, but how the hell did he afford that? Could he? Why this hotel? It was honestly too fancy to his taste and he already forgot the fancy sounding name. There were businessmen, couples, and women all dressed up everywhere he turned. The buffet was huge with the smells of all kinds of fresh food and fruits he’d probably love otherwise. Outside there’s a large pool surrounded by palm trees in the sunlight. If he hadn’t seen the fountains before his other clue that he landed in Vegas would have been the casino he passed along the way. Not that gambling ever really interested him, so he sulked over to the buffet for a place to just sit and try to think of how to get out of whatever mess he was in. 

It might not be so bad if he managed to avoid Orihara- 

“SHIZUO-CHAN!” The fleas voice rings in his ear and echoes above all the other noise adding to the blonds agony. Shizuo’s still staring up when Izaya makes his third appearance of the day. 

“There you are my darling! How rude of you to worry your husband sick on your own honeymoon! Have you any idea how long it took to find you in this giant place?” He taunts without a trace of real worry in his voice.  
He glances down to see Izaya leaning over the table with that vile grin his fist wanted so bad to break every time he saw it. Only now he didn’t have the damn energy.

Shizuo grunts in response, which Izaya seems to take as an invitation to climb in and scoot right up next to Shizuo so they’re hip to hip. Shizuo winces and tries to move over, but between Izaya and the wall, there’s nowhere to run. Izaya scoots even closer, snickers and places his left hand on Shizuo’s right knee to squeeze it possessively. 

“Surely even a brainless monster like you knows not to abandon their spouse-” 

“If you don’t back the fuck up flea-” 

“What, you’ll try to murder me again? Shizuo’s so cute when he’s hungover.” Izaya challenges back right away with a chuckle as he pushes his head into Shizuo's shoulder to snuggle as if he wasn’t trying to murder him less than an hour ago. “Hmmmmm besides, I was getting so cold without my husband's big, strong, scary arms wrapped around me all tight and cozy like he did las-.” He whines. 

“Get. Out.” Shizuo growls at him plain and simple. This gets a chuckle.

“Not if you don’t eat something darling. I’m sure you need to refuel. Or did you forget about all that energy you had last night?” Izaya tells him then gazes up at a man working hard not to glance down at his “husbands” glowing eyes, so bright brown they’re nearly red.

“What the hell are you talking about?” The blond groans half-defeated by the absurdity of this situation, made worse by how annoyingly warm Izaya is all curled up next to him like a damn kitten who just found its mommy. Izaya runs his hand up Shizuo’s leg, getting a smack before he can reach further. 

Izaya winces and rubs his hand. It got him to sit up at least. He pouts and pretends like that was so uncalled for. 

“Owww.” 

“Don’t touch me.” Shizuo states. Izaya snorts, then leans back. 

“What? It’s nothing I haven’t-” Shizuo turns to glare at Izaya before he dares finish that sentence. He catches the hint and lets the sentence trail off with a knowing smirk. “Okay then darling.” 

“If you’re gonna talk make yourself useful and tell me just how the fuck I ended up in Las Vegas...with you?” He demands. Izaya raises a brow, but then just snickers and closes his eyes. 

“Ah, so you really don’t remember.” Izaya confirms, enjoying how much Shizuo hates to admit it. 

“I can’t.” 

“Hmmmm, I tried to tell you darling, but whatever Shizuo wanted, Shizuo got.” Izaya sings to him mockingly. 

“Just tell me what the fuck happened!” He snaps much louder. Izaya rubs his chin and considers. 

“I might, but only if you eat something first.” Izaya tells him with that sharp smile he hated. 

“Ugh...fine. Move then!” He says then shoves the flea out of the booth so he can go get in some random line and throw something on a plate. He wasn’t hungry in the slightest, and never invited Izaya to join him, but he really did want to know. 

Back in the booth, Shizuo managed to pile on some random mix of eggs, bacon, and toast. Mostly cause that’s all he could recognize. Izaya slides in, this time across from him, with a plate full of eggs, tuna and veggies. Shizuo stares, expecting an explanation, instead Izaya starts eating and all but ignores the blonds irritated glare. Shizuo takes a moment to try and remember again, but now his stomach gurgles vulgarly. He clutches it and winces but it’s loud enough for Izaya to snort and give him a “told you so” smile. 

Shizuo sighs and forces a few mouthfuls of eggs and bacon down, glad to feel them settle right away. In fact he eats more than he planned. Izaya finishes first and watches him continue. 

“Hmmm now was that so hard?” Shizuo puts down his fork, Izaya frowns. “Now now, finish it all. We have a long day ahead and I’d rather you-” 

“Long day my ass, I’m leaving after you tell me how the hell you tricked me into coming out here flea.” Shizuo tells him, then reaches for his water, finally ready to finish the glass. Izaya’s eyes go a bit wide, before he deflates a bit and shrugs. 

“Oh I see. Well then, since you plan on leaving, I see no need to give you any answers, especially with such an attitude.” He tells him while checking his nails like the pretentious fuck he was. Shizuo frowns and growls. Izaya leans back and stands by his statement. Shizuo's about to loose it and unleash his fury on the man, when he winces in agony, forced to pause. Eating helped, but this headache wasn’t going anywhere for a while. He sits back and rubs his head, then down his neck. After the waves pass, he grunts and shoves his plate away to slide out of the booth. Izaya watches, surprise all over his face. 

“Shizuo?” Shizuo holds his hand out to keep him from following. 

“Don’t follow me!” He barks back in case it wasn’t clear. He didn’t know where he was going, but it didn’t really matter. He had to get away from that thing in the booth. He sees to his relief, that Izaya remains in the booth as he heads out the buffet. 

Now Izaya watches, his gaze softening as the blond man exits, then makes the impulsive decision to turn right for no apparent reason. He could follow of course, but then again, Shizuo probably needed some time alone to process all this new information, including their elevated relationship status. Izaya smiles and then gazes down at the ring. He expected Shizuo to do something rude like take his off and toss it at him, instead he seemed to forget that it was on. Izaya snickers at the hopeful thought. He would tell him of course, but not before having a little more fun. If Heiwajima Shizuo was nothing else, he was a source of endless fun for the broker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of this week.


	3. Casino

It’s easy enough to walk out of the lobby and onto the street, it’s not so easy to hail a cab when you don’t know any English. 

This failure is why Shizuo now finds himself walking back in the same hotel, hoping no one questions his sudden change of heart. For now he avoids going anywhere that looks familiar. Past the lobby there were signs and directions for different areas and amenities. All in English or Spanish of course. The ones with pictures gave him an idea of what else the hotel had. 

A few signs had plants and butterfly pictures all over, maybe for a garden of some kind? He saw several that showed people hanging from hoops or in odd poses that he guessed meant to lead to some kind of acrobatic show. On his travels he passed the entrance to a large theater and two restaurants. One of which, believe it or not, advertised some decent looking sushi. But soon he had to stop. The food helped, but his body still wanted to rest. The hotel room wasn’t an option, so he settled for hiding in the next casino. 

To his relief, this one wasn’t crowded at all. Sure there are plenty of people parked at the slots, or sitting around the tables playing cards, but the blond has no trouble finding an empty row of slots to plant himself in front of. 

He rubs his head, not intending to stay long. The constant attack of flashing neon and noise would probably irritate him if he stayed any more than a few minutes. Maybe he’d try and find that garden? 

He managed to tolerate the noise and the flashing as he sat on the stool and struggled to come up with a way to escape back to Japan. Only now did it occur to him that he also didn’t have any american money, only about 2,000 yen.

His attempt at strategizing is interrupted by some short red-headed woman in an outfit that suggested a glittering showgirl who was only _slightly_ more modest than her peers. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” She asks in English, then pauses as if remembering something when Shizuo meets her gaze apologetically. He has no clue what she just asked, but she doesn’t seem to mind. She just giggles and pours him some water from her icy pitcher then hands it to him happily. He smiles and nods his head to thank her. 

As she walks away Shizuo realizes something, he’s seen her before!

Recently, here, last night? Had to be. He sees himself sitting at a machine, pressing buttons and pulling the handle then watching the display show like fish or something swim around while the numbers spin and tell him he lost more money. He may have slapped the machine, but then he turns to see the goddamn flea standing at his shoulder telling the waitress something. She listens as she hands Shizuo a glass of something brown with lots of ice. He can feel the wonderfully cold glass right before he immediately starts gulping it down. Her eyes go wide but then she smiles and claps at them happily. Izaya says something else, but he doesn’t catch it. 

That’s all he gets before he’s caught again by this very _determined_ husband of his. 

Izaya struts over, then hums some overly cheery tune as he plops down on the stool next to Shizuo’s machine, happy to see him again. Shizuo just grumbles and turns his head.

“My that was quick, how was our walk Shizuo-Chan?” Izaya asks, then leans closer. Shizuo’s actually about to shove him off when he’s suddenly trapped in the lanky embrace of a man about to put on a show. “Or did you miss me as much as I missed you?” He sings all loud and right next to Shizuo’s ear. 

“For fucks sake!” Shizuo growls then shoves Izaya off without too much trouble. The broker frowns, then sulks and crosses his arms, facing Shizuo from his stool. 

“So is Shizuo always so rude when he’s hungover?” 

“I don’t get hungover.” Shizuo lies even though he’s not sure why. 

Izaya snorts. Shizuo glares at him. 

“If you say so _husband_.” 

“Quit calling me that! We’re _not_ married ya got that!” Shizuo snaps. Now Izaya just smiles and swivels back and forth watching Shizuo fume under his gaze.

“What?” The blond snaps after about ten seconds. 

“Just taking in how lucky I am to have such a handsome husband, even if he’s shown himself to be a rather moody creature.” Izaya states, not about to let this marriage thing go. 

“Why won’t you drop it! What the hell is your game Orihara?” 

“My game?” 

“Yes! Just go ahead and tell me why you dragged me out here! It’s not like I can leave anyway.” Shizuo growls again, but with less bite. At this Izaya hops up and reaches into his endlessly deep pockets for his phone, well one of them anyway. Shizuo is then presented with a sideways black screen, paused at the start of a video. 

“I could ask you the same, only you made yourself _very_ clear.” He tells the man then taps the play button. Shizuo leans in to now be face to face with himself rushing at the screen, looking entirely insane. His jaw nearly drops at the sight of himself, grinning wildly and very topless as he sways side to side. He’s wearing one thing clearly, a black bow tie that’s loosely hanging around his neck. It’s not clear yet if he’s wearing anything on his bottom half. 

“WHERE YA GOING NOW FLEA GET BACK HERE GODDAMMIT!” The screen seems to be facing Shizuo but backing away out of terror while the man laughs and makes grab after grab at it. It’s dark in the background, but something about it felt familiar. They may have been in a small room, with dimmed lights. 

“Now now dear, calm down, we have plenty of time for that...just let me get-” Izaya states before Shizuo tries to surprise him with a leap. The screen shakes and shows nothing, but it’s clear from the noise that Shizuo probably ran into something heavy. Izaya must have recovered, cause Shizuo’s back in view in a few seconds, back to huffing and stumbling towards Izaya looking like a coked up stripper on a bender. 

“Come-on-now f-fleabag quit running huh! Ain’t nowhere to run anymore! I caught you REMEMBER?” He hollers the last word then nearly falls over to his right, just about to laugh himself to death. Shizuo cringes, reminding himself to _never_ laugh again if that’s what he sounded like. The camera slowly moves a little closer to the laughing man now coughing and unable to keep his eyes open as he slides down the wall right onto his ass. The screen stays steady on his face. Present Shizuo leans back. Izaya pushes the phone forward. 

“Watch.” He tells Shizuo softly. 

Camera Izaya seems to be out of breath, but not about to let Wasted Shizuo out of his sight. 

“Shizy?” No response. Camera Izaya’s hand reaches out and gently shakes Shizuo’s shoulder. Wasted Shizuo grunts, then blinks his eyes open, looking suddenly so lost. “Shizu-?” Camera Izaya is cut off by _someone’s_ very drunk arm grabbing him and pulling him into Shizuo’s lap. 

The noise Izaya makes suggests he was not expecting that. 

“AH! Wait-Shi-zu-o…not so hard!” Camera Izaya struggles to reverse the camera to show a horrified Present Shizuo what he looks like sucking and biting into his arch enemies neck. 

Camera Izaya grins and leans into the blonds touch as if somehow knowing that the man holding him and leaving marks all over the side of his neck should probably see this sober. Shizuo wants to turn away, but now he fucking can’t. He’s transfixed on what a mess he is all over this man eagerly filming them. It’s only made worse by how warm and twitchy he’s getting from such a shameless show. Luckily he lets go of Izaya’s neck before Present Shizuo gets too worked up to hide it. 

“Shizuo say hi!” Izaya sings happily, expecting him to obey, instead, 

“Put it on.” Is Wasted Shizuo’s eerie reply. 

“The ring?” Camera Izaya glances back at a man whose unfocused blood shot eyes actually give chills to the Shizuo watching them. 

“Do it...you’re mine now...remember?” He exhales into Izaya’s face. 

“I’m your what?” Izaya teases, enjoying Shizuo sloppiness. 

“My beautiful-fucktoy-husband.” Shizuo answers, then seems to finally notice the phone screen. “Turn-that-shit-off.” He slurs before the phone was probably slapped out of Izaya’s hand. 

This is where the video ends, leaving Shizuo staring at a black screen, more lost than he was this morning. 

He opens his mouth, about to say something, then closes it, opens it again, then leaves it hanging. Izaya giggles then puts the phone away to invite himself back into Shizuo’s shoulder. He leans in close and pulls the man into his face. 

“Ring a bell?” The broker asks a man who has no idea if what he just watched was real. How could it be? This was Izaya after all! He hated him! There’s no way he was chasing him half naked! 

“When…?” Is all Shizuo manages to whisper, he hasn’t yet noticed that Izaya’s invited himself back into his space. 

“Two nights ago. Oh Shizuo you should have seen it. It was beautiful! And so nice of them to book a last minute unscheduled wedding for two foreigners, one of whom doesn’t speak English hahaha!” He giggles. Shizuo dares to glance down. Izaya’s face is so close. So is....his neck. 

On the left side several marks are now clear in the light. Still raised and red. How the fuck did he not see that before? Izaya catches him staring of course. 

“I’m not used to being eaten by monsters, but this one was rather talented with his teeth,” 

Shizuo doesn’t notice, cause out of nowhere, he’s not in the casino. He’s back at the room, looking down at Izaya, who's making quite a bit of noise and gritting his teeth like he’s struggling with something. 

“With his tongue, his lips,” 

Shizuo’s own eyes go wide as he hears the phantom moans of the flea, along with the vivid sensation of the long body bouncing against his hips as he repeatedly- 

“With this.” Izaya finishes by tracing his fingers over the half chub Shizuo was trying so hard to hide. The man stiffens but he’s too lost in the hazy memory to respond, that is until, 

*Smack* 

Shizuo’s immediately knocked out of the flashback by the somehow even more shocking sensation of a quick wet kiss landing on his left cheek, followed by Izaya hugging him tighter.  
The blood rushes out of Shizuo’s face and seems to vanish into pins and needles, while the rest of him grows uncomfortably hot. 

“Is it coming back to you?” Izaya’s voice echoes somewhere far away. Shizuo remains stone still, struggling to process any of this…

He….wanted Izaya? 

The broker's hand moves up to land on his knee to squeeze it again. 

“Shizuo-chan?” 

There's another twitch. This one gets a growl of disapproval. 

“Is my husband ready to go back to ou-” 

*SMACK*

Shizuo’s hand moves so fast he barely registers that he’s smacked Izaya right off the chair until he sees the man on the ground rubbing his cheek and shaking, just as shocked as he is it seems. 

“HEY!” 

“JUST WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!” The blond explodes uncaring about all the eyes now on the newlyweds already having trouble. Izaya smirks. 

“Not a damn thing.” He answers. Shizuo responds by lifting up the stool Izaya was on and whipping it around to almost crack the brokers face wide open. Izaya managed to duck under it miraculously. 

“WRONG ANSWER!” 

“For fucks sake, calm down. YOU got drunk and started this whole mess!” Izaya bites back, not smirking anymore. He actually sounds a bit hurt. Now the blond man stands over his rival/spouse huffing and sizzling with the need to kill. Hangover be damned. 

“In fact you STAYED drunk, oh Shizuo you really can put them away. Any normal man would have been in the hospital or morgue. Not you! Not the monster who dragged us away so you could live your monstrous fantasy!” Izaya continues before Shizuo’s had enough of his lies. 

“CUT THE BULLSHIT YOU’RE THE ONE WHO LIES FOR A LIVING! WHAT GIANT LIE IS THIS? THAT VIDEO COULDN’T HAVE BEEN REAL! THAT WASN’T ME! WHAT DID YOU DO?” Shizuo asks him one last time loud and clear before security comes to drag him away. Izaya’s spits out blood, then goes right back to grinning. 

“I tried to stop you.” The words hit Shizuo right in the gut. And so it began. 

Instead of waiting for any of this to make sense, or beat a real answer out of the man waiting for him to start another fight, Shizuo huffs and storms right out of the casino, leaving Izaya on his own to recover. If he ever recovered. 

The blond barely sees the world pass by as he stomps angrily back down the hall, into the lobby, and out the doors. This time he wasn’t coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shizuo all hot and bothered, but how far will he get? Thanks again for reading!


	4. Down the Strip

It was an otherwise lovely day on the strip, which Shizuo may have appreciated had it not been twice as crowded. Most people are wise enough to step out of the way of the blond terror who radiates the most intense hatred at anyone foolish enough to make eye contact. 

He looms over the other pedestrians as he stomps his way down the street, opposite the flow of traffic, marching down the side, and far too stubborn to cross over. Why should he? They could move right? Besides, he had to get far away from that hotel. Away from that face. That touch. 

Even the ghost sensation of his long fingers on his knee after such a dirty memory is enough to spark another rush of pure rage he’s no longer in control of, and boy, was Vegas about to find out what that meant. 

Maybe it was his current mood, but Shizuo hated going down this stupidly long sidewalk with it’s ugly buildings, flashing lights and noisy assholes everywhere. Vehicle traffic was just as dense and the other reason he didn’t bother to cross the street. He had no patience to wait at a light anyway. 

_How dare he! How fucking dare he! If I ever see that lying bastard again..._

The mantra plays over and over again in the blonds mind, causing him to grit his teeth the more he fumed. To make matters worse, his headache was back. 

The man’s only a few blocks down when another huge crowd of people exit some building and spill out onto the sidewalk right in his way. Shizuo groans, but has no intention of slowing down as he plows through the sea of tourists, bumping shoulders and easily shoving aside other men who don’t get the message. Some of them are dumb enough to give him shit about it. 

“OOW FUCK! HEY WATCH IT BUDD- Augh!!” Shizuo shoves aside some asshole too dumb to get out of his way without a second thought. 

The body cracks against the hood of some car, leaving a dent in the shape of the man. There’s a collective gasps at the impact, but if anything people just give him more space. 

_You piece of shit! Dragging me out to some other country! Showing me your video lies! And I told you to leave me ALONE!_

His whole body’s painfully tense, each breath is a hot snort as if from a bull ready to bust out the gate. He keeps moving, unsure where. Phone? Bus? Plane? If he shouted or punched enough they’d let him get on right? Or was this damn city gonna make it hard for him to get back to Japan.

“Excuse me sir! Are you feeling lucky???” Some bullshit salesman steps in front of him expecting him to stop and hear him out, instead of getting easily shoved out of the way. 

“Ah HEY!” 

“Stay out of my way!” Shizuo growls back in Japanese and keeps going. 

This happens again several times. One man gets pushed into the wall after trying to sell him tickets to some show he couldn’t care less about. The next man tries to get him to spin a giant wheel and won’t stop shouting at him in English gibberish.

When Shizuo marches around, the man grabs hold of his sleeve and tries to “gently” win his attention. Instead he wins a half-startled man turning around to grab him by his collar and lift him up to yell at a long list of Japanese curses the sales guy doesn’t understand. He tries to kick and escape the insanely powerful grip, but Shizuo lets him go once he’s done, by launching him straight up then punching him back down the street into a crowd of screaming on lookers in tacky outfits. Most have their phones out. 

The salesman rolls over on the sidewalk, lucky to still be breathing. A small circle of concerned tourists forms, all of whom fail to notice several young men see the opportunity to release some aggression on a foreign thug. 

“HEY ASSHOLE! WHERE YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING? HEY COME BACK HERE!” 

“WHAT CAN’T HEAR US PUSSY!” 

“THINK YOU’RE TOUGH HUH! COME BACK JACKASS!” 

Shizuo turns again this time to see four young men about to gang up on him with fist and some false sense of heroism. Not the first time, so let’s just say Shizuo goes with his usual reaction to being challenged by a group of idiots. 

It’s a simple formula but very reliable. Step one, stop. Step two, reach. Step three grab and squeeze. Step four lift. Step five swing. 

This all comes together in the form of him reaching to his right to, with only his right hand, lift the nearest stop sign right out of the ground and let out a roar of anger as he whipped it around to take out the four in one, quick, easy, beautiful swipe. 

Now four bodies lay in front of him, twitching and barely alive. He’s still got the stop sign and continues huffing and shaking ready to destroy anything else that gets near him. 

That’s when he hears the sirens. Then the loudspeaker. 

“YOU THERE! WITH THE SIGN! GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!” Shizuo hears behind him from a mob of police cruisers that have just arrived at the scene to address the chaos marching down Las Vegas Blvd. He turns to see, two officers already locked on him with their guns as the other cars halt and try to surround him. 

He knows what they’ve probably told him to do, and normally he would listen, but the threat of arrest does nothing to stop him from making another bad decision. His body moves on it’s own again, this time desperate to escape. 

The sign is dropped and Shizuo takes off the other way. 

“STOP!” He’s warned once. Despite the language barrier he has a good guess as to what he’s been ordered. Shizuo really doesn’t get far before the intense sting in his back halts him right in his tracks. 

His mouth opens to scream but nothing comes out as he falls face first into the concrete, with the pain of the electricity still coursing through his system. It’s easily the most terrifying thing he’s ever experienced. For a whole minute he can’t breathe, can’t see, and can’t escape. When the stun from the taser lifts, he’s surrounded, guns pointing down. One man steps over him and crudely grabs his arms to cuff him as quickly and tightly as possible. He’s kept down like a wild animal until they’ve restrained him enough to lift him up and shove in the back of one of the cars. 

They shout orders at each other as he’s driven away, with the damn headache coming back.


	5. Bail

Well, there really wasn’t any reason to be surprised, especially now that he’s cooled off in the holding cell. He got his own, on account of how no one wanted to be responsible for the crazy foreigner losing it on some other prisoner. Just think of the paperwork. 

The beast was still in rage mode when they dragged him out of the cruiser and into the saddest place on earth for processing. Officer after officer shouted questions at him that he couldn't answer. Then they took his prints then did a hasty mugshot before throwing him in the cell and leaving him to grumble and curse in Japanese until the insanity finally left him. 

Now, he’s on the floor. There was a bench, but the floor felt better. Maybe cause he knew this was an all time low. He’d be here for a long time. No one to translate, no money, no direction, and no fucking clue how he got into this mess. Just the same damn headache to remind him that he more than likely drank his way into this mess. 

He’s there for a few hours, drifting in and out of sleep, but mostly staring at the wall. The station was surprisingly small but just as noisy as the rest of Vegas. Under the humming fluorescent light he waits. For what? Well anything at this point. It would be nice if someone came in to tell him what he’s being charged with. In Japan the usual was something along the lines of destruction of city property, destruction of private property or aggravated assault. But Tom usually took care of that, and everyone knew his bodyguard was usually dealing with criminals and lowlifes anyway. 

What he needed was a phone call, even though he gave up on trying to ask for one. Given his explosive entry he could tell that they weren’t about to do him any favors anytime soon. 

He’s also waiting for answers, from a memory that may not be too damaged to clue him into why he was chasing Izaya. What he had done with him in the past two days? What he had said to the waitress at the casino? What happened after he left the bar that night? He waits but no answers come. Just the full body ache that was his life right now. It’s after he gives up that he glances down and realizes he still has the gold ring on. He frowns, then reaches down to tug it off but stops halfway up his finger. He sees Izaya’s face again when he shows him the matching ring he had. Had he been mocking him, or was he a little excited to show him? 

Shizuo then sighs and pushes it back on. He wasn’t done being angry at the flea, but wasn’t ready to get rid of the ring either. At least not until he knew how he got it. 

He keeps staring at it. It’s a simple band, no designs or inscriptions. Probably bought in haste. This had to be Izaya’s purchase, even a simple ring like this was over Shizuo’s non-existent wedding budget. Is that what happened? Did Izaya buy this for him and he said yes? Why the hell would he say yes? When would the flea have asked? That couldn’t be it, Izaya wasn’t one to ask questions while he was running and calling Shizuo a protozoan or an inhumane beast. But that left Shizuo to ask him, which he would never, ever do...right? 

Wrong apparently. He thinks back to the video Izaya showed him earlier, even though he cringes every time. He was, without a doubt, trying to make Izaya put on the other ring, which, without a doubt, meant that at least some part of this was his idea. He groans and rubs his head. 

Was that the answer? Was it really that simple? Was that the _real_ reason Shizuo was so determined to catch him? It sounded so stupid, but here he was, staring at a ring that his husband had the match to. Maybe the answer was in his memories, not the blackout ones, but after they decided to kill each other. 

Every time he saw him the murderous rage came out of nowhere and stayed until he was out of sight. Izaya knew how to get under his skin too. The flea was faster than him, so naturally he enjoyed leading the blond fury through every damn obstacle he could find. Sometimes he stopped and waved or winked. Oh that always made his blood boil. Even now Shizuo grunts in annoyance at the smug faces he made waiting for him to fall into his traps. His fist clench, nails digging painfully into his palms. All he had to do was catch him. Just once to end this bullshit. That’s all he ever tried to do. Once he got the flea in his hands he’d...well he didn’t know, but-

In a flash, he hears it, then sees it. Izaya slammed against a brick wall in the dark, held tight in his grip. He’s wincing, and terrified. Shizuo tightens his grip, not about to let his prey get away this time. 

The flashback ends abruptly, leaving Shizuo to sit there stunned at the realization that he _did_ catch him once. He caught him and held him there angrily, no not angrily. He was shaking and hot, but not angry. No, he felt great. He finally caught the little psycho! He could finally-!

He’s still deep in these musing when an officer stops at his cell and unlocks the door, knocking him out of the intense memory. 

Shizuo glances up, confused as the cop says something, but mostly gestures for the blond to come out and follow him down the hallway past the other cells. Shizuo initially holds out his hands, expecting to be cuffed again. Instead the old man shakes his head and waits for Shizuo to exit the cell. 

A bit confused, Shizuo follows. He didn’t want to get into more trouble, but why not cuff him if he’s still under arrest? It occurs to him maybe he’s leading him to a phone, which immediately lifts his spirits. He could call Tom and explain the situation, then hopefully only be here another night before someone’s sent to come get him out of here! He holds the happy thought as the cops lead him to the front of the building. 

The man brings him into an office and gestures for him to sit while he types something into a computer. Shizuo keeps his head down and remains stiffly still. It all felt too familiar, like back in high school, when he got sent to the office after one of his spats with Izaya. 

The officer asks him something then waits. Shizuo just shakes his head and shrugs, feeling the heavy shame of being unable to explain himself. The officer snorts then keeps typing. He then turns back to ask something else, probably referencing his failure to understand English if the slightly mocking smirk was any clue. Shizuo sits silently. A paper is printed, then handed to him along with a pen. The officer taps his finger on a line and waits for him to sign a few papers. Shizuo does so in Japanese, the officer notices but says nothing. After that he’s led back out into the station and down some stairs to wind up face to face with the very thing he was running away from. 

Shizuo’s heart skips a full beat at the sight of Izaya standing tall with both hands in his coat pockets, and that fake smile he knew Shizuo hated. Shizuo’s jaw drops, but then he forces it shut and snorts. He really should have figured the flea had something to do with this. 

“Thank you officer. So sorry for all the trouble he’s caused.” Izaya says in English to the officer, who seems to say something like “Just keep him out of trouble.” before heading back into the station, leaving the two men alone to work out whatever trouble they’re having. Shizuo frowns at the shorter man who’s smile only grows bigger, as if to say, “There’s nowhere to run darling.” 

Izaya holds his arms out, expecting him to come in for a hug that’s not happening. Shizuo remains standing and rubs both his wrist, still a bit sore from the cuffs. Now Izaya frowns and drops his arms to pout. 

“Aww now really Shizuo-chan, no hug?” 

“What are you doing here flea?” Shizuo asks in a low tone, exhausted from his previous breakdown only hours ago. 

“Well I couldn’t let my poor, crazy husband rot in a jail cell, no matter how much he deserved it.” Izaya explains simply. By now the other cop is gone, uninterested in the two Asians back to speaking Japanese. 

“Please don’t tell me-” 

“Surely I deserve a hug for bailing him out of jail after such an immature temper tantrum. Not including paying off some of the more understanding officers to forget about everything they saw today.” Izaya says again, this time stepping up to Shizuo to hold his arms out again. Shizuo hesitates, but then deflates a little, wishing he wasn’t about to give into the massive guilt that comes after his rampages. 

“How do you have that kind of money?” Shizuo asks suspiciously. 

“I have my ways, but never mind that right now. Are you going to come here or should I leave you to rot like the ungrateful animal you are.” Is all Izaya’s answer to that. 

With a sigh, he decides to just get it over with and steps into Izaya’s arms and lets the flea enjoy holding him tight, while Shizuo just waits for him to decide he’s finished. 

Izaya is in no such rush and even leans his head into Shizuo’s shoulder to hum happily as if he missed that spot in particular. It’s really a bit embarrassing for Shizuo who has to try not to look around to see if anyone is staring. It was still way too weird to see him acting like this.

Where was the psycho who only smiled when he threw knives at his face, or when he led the chase through the streets? Who was this clingy doe-eyed, weirdo? Shizuo tries not to think about how much it must have cost to get him out. Or how he’s actually hugging the man back. 

“Okay, enough already.” Shizuo finally says after a few minutes of letting the flea hang onto him for dear life.

Izaya snickers as he’s pushed back, but doesn’t seem too bothered. Shizuo catches a hint of red on his cheeks he’s never seen before. It's...a little cute. But only a little, and it doesn’t last. The evil grin comes back as he steps back and curls his finger.

“So stubborn, come on now hubby, our room awaits.” Izaya says then turns to head out the automatic doors. Shizuo hesitates, but only for a second. He hated Izaya calling him ‘hubby” and everything about being here with him, but what else was he gonna do? Leaving on his own landed him in jail in less than 10 minutes. He shoves his hands in his pockets, and obediently follows him out to the cab that’s waiting.


	6. Crash

It was a short ride back, and when they re-enter the hotel Shizuo lets Izaya lead. He remains silent, only going with Izaya because he currently had no idea how to leave, and this was his way of telling him. 

Izaya either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. He swipes the card and pushes the door open to let in the man who stormed out so rudely this morning. Shizuo sheepishly steps back in, trying to ignore the carnage that was most of the room. 

Izaya comes in behind him and watches Shizuo drift to the bedroom. The broker allows himself a moment of giddy excitement before pulling himself together. 

He finally had him back! Sure it cost him a fortune and they’d have to lay low for a few days at least but his monster was back! 

Izaya wants to run up to him and tackle him into the bed, then tease him until he rolls over and gives into his _true_ desires. Yet, if the brunette prided himself on one thing, it was not acting on every impulse as his arch enemy often did. 

So, Izaya stays a few feet back while Shizuo sadly slumps onto the bed and lets his head hang low like a freshly scolded child. Izaya twists his ring on his finger, still not used to the thick metal. He holds back a smile. It’s hard not to light up every time he feels it snug around his skin. Even harder not to give into his urge to press Shizuo about keeping his on. 

“It was a good choice wasn’t it?” Izaya says slowly entering the room to flick on the lights and stand in front of his miserable husband. Shizuo groans. 

“What was a good choice flea?” 

“Our rings, I see you’ve decided to keep yours.” He notes as casually as possible. Shizuo’s glance shifts to his right hand, then back down to the floor. 

“Yeah…” Is all he says, ever a man of words. Izaya snorts, then it’s quiet. Uncomfortably quiet for a solid two minutes. If there was an old clock you could have heard it ticking loud and clear. Izaya was hoping Shizuo would ask him more about the last few nights, he really wanted to tell him, then to _show_ him how much fun he had on his insane bender. But Shizuo’s silence told him he didn’t want to know. Not yet. He gulps as his heart sinks a little.  
“Well, story for another time then. Maybe after that excitement Shizuo is hungry?” He suggests. They’d _have_ to talk over dinner right? 

“No.” The blond says softly. Izaya bites his lip. 

“Right, well there is plenty more water, I’d hope he knows to drink more when he gets thirsty.” Izaya tells him, only for Shizuo to ignore him and decide to climb all the way up onto the bed and lay back. Izaya smirks then drops his coat as he decides to move over to the side of the bed to get a better look at the man. 

Whatever fights he got into, he clearly won. His clothes are a mess, however nothing torn or ripped. There’s a few scratches on his face, maybe from his fall after the cops finally got him on the ground. His hand flinches, wanting to reach out and rub down his cheek. The broker forces it still. Shizuo closes his eyes. 

“Does anything hurt?” Izaya asks softly. 

“No.” 

“Do you want anything at all darling?” He asks, determined to keep Shizuo talking, just for a few minutes. 

“To sleep.” The blond answers simply. Shizuo ignores the busted headboard to turn over and push his face into the pillows. No attempt to de-robe to Izaya’s disappointment. No matter, he had an idea. 

“Sleep, already? It’s only 4:30.” Izaya says, climbing next to Shizuo to lean over him and watch him cautiously. It was a good sign that he was willing to turn his back while he was in the room. 

“Don’t care, I’m done with this bullshit.” Shizuo says into the pillow, really just waiting for Izaya to go away. The broker nods, then gazes down at the man's long back he’s hung onto more times than he could count since they got the room. He still wanted to touch him, and hoped that Shizuo would agree he could use a comforting touch. So he reaches down gently, places his hands on the man's shoulders and presses his fingers around both joints. 

Shizuo meanwhile is not surprised that Izaya not only remained next to him, but decided he needed some kind of massage without asking. He grunts and immediately tenses up again. 

“Just what the hell are you-” 

“My my, poor Shizuo-chan is so tense.” Izaya says down to him as if soothing a scared child. 

He keeps rubbing the man who can’t deny that he’s holding more tension than he ever has in his life. Even though Shizuo still seems to cringe at his touch. “But how can I blame you? It’s been a long day, you hardly ate and managed to get yourself locked up before noon.” Izaya reminds him as he works. 

“The fuck are you getting at flea?” 

“If Shizuo-chan is tried, then he’s tired and should rest. He should also let his new husband take care of this body he keeps beating up. We need it back to normal, don’t we?” He says in that slightly suggestive tone that, this time, Shizuo chooses to ignore. 

“Ugh...whatever.” 

“Should I keep going?” 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” 

“I’ve read about it.” He answers. 

“Fine then.” Shizuo says then shifts slightly to get more comfortable under his hands. 

Satisfied, Izaya starts to hum some tunes to himself as he works, which annoyed Shizuo at first, but not enough to try and stop him. Hell he can barely move, and in truth, Izaya’s little massage was starting to do something pleasant to his shoulders. 

After a few minutes of tolerating Izaya’s delicate, yet experienced touch, Shizuo lets out a long exhale and settles deeper into the sheets, signaling to the broker that he’s no longer fighting the idea that he can enjoy this man's touch. Shizuo closes his eyes as his breathing slows with Izaya’s slow, firm fingers pressing into his skin, coaxing the tension out of muscles finally ready to relax against the touch. 

Sure Izaya still might try to kill him, Shizuo wasn’t that stupid, but honestly, he’d deal with that situation once it happened, if it happened. Right now he enjoys the soothing darkness behind his eyelids and whatever melody Izaya’s humming. 

The blond sinks even deeper when Izaya expands his circles to rub down the man's upper back following his spine. Shizuo’s jaw loosens, solidifying his descent into the darkness that was now a deep, heavy slumber under the hands of his arch enemy. 

He doesn’t wake up for over 12 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, next one will be longer and much more uh...interesting lol.


	7. Shower

Shizuo rolls over near 7 am the next morning, warm and happy in the sheets of the large bed as he slowly comes back to life. His eyes open to the golden rays shining through the torn curtains bathing the hotel room in a lush glow that soothes him. Almost as much as the warm sensation of the large pillow he’s holding.

He smiles then closes his eyes again to snooze and enjoy this headache free morning and hug the pillow even closer. Then the pillow starts moving. 

Shizuo blinks and glances down at what he realizes wasn’t some large body pillow, but Orihara Izaya’s long body, curled into his arms and still deep in his own slumber. Shizuo loosen his grip and pulls back slightly, cheeks suddenly flushed in embarrassment at how tight he was holding the lithe body. Or maybe at how it saddened him slightly to pull away and roll onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. 

A sudden rush of memories hit him all at once in odd and confusing fragments that start to retell the story of why he’s back in bed with the man he hated more than anyone. The blond lets out a half asleep/half annoyed growl before deciding he’d rather not just lay there and reliving his worst moments from yesterday. He’s barely off the bed when Izaya catches him. 

“Hmmm, no good morning again?” The broker asks, watching Shizuo finally start stripping out of his clothes at the side of the bed. Not that Shizuo gives him the satisfaction of seeing him in his boxers. He keeps his head down and walks around the bed to head into the bathroom. 

Izaya sits up and frowns. “Where are you going now?” 

“To shower.” Is all Shizuo gives him before he closes and locks the door. 

Under the loud stream of hot water, Shizuo inhales deeply and enjoys the water running through his hair and cascading down his long torso. In his confusion and rage he never really noticed how fancy the bathroom was, or that there were actually two of them. Given that this is a honeymoon suite, it suggested a his/her thing, which was fine with Shizuo. The flea had no reason to come in while he was enjoying his privacy. 

This shower stall was large and very clean for a hotel room, especially compared to the ones he’s seen when hunting down scum trying to get out of payments in Tokyo. 

Hell there was already a variety of shampoo and soaps for him to choose from when he was ready to lather up. Not that he’s ever been picky. He desperately needed privacy so he decided to draw this out, and let the water rinse the stress right off his face for a good few minutes. 

Then it’s time to properly soak. He opens his eyes to quickly grab a random bottle and nearly empty the whole thing into his palm. As he’s rubbing under his arms, he’s subtly reminded of Izaya’s massage, and how certain he was that it was a ploy to _literally_ stab him in the back. He snickers thinking of how easily he fell into that trap. He’d been so damn tired and those long hands were like a sedative. But fuck it, whatever he did worked. The blond’s shoulders feel loose and free of any pain. He stretches and leans back, letting the water and soap roll down his chest as if it’s washing away the mess that was yesterday. 

He continues washing himself, deciding not to dwell on the past and enjoy the present. The refreshing sensation of inhaling the thick steam, letting the soap linger on his skin to ensure that all the sweat and dirt leaves it easily with a splash of warm water. He closes his eyes as his hands circle down to start washing his legs, then down to soap up his long member. Naturally his thoughts go right back to that video, which naturally leads to a very unsubtle reminder that the man in the other room was probably the last one to touch it. 

He grimaces, cause now it’s twitching at the thought of Izaya’s very talented hands giving him a far more erotic massage. 

“Fuck…” He exhales, cause he’s already half-chubbed, thinking about Izaya of all things. The man squeezes his eyes shut and shakes off the thought. He starts to reach over and switch the water to cold, when his hand bumps into something that makes a certain sound when his fingers poke him, 

“Ack! Ow! That was rude of Shizuo!” 

“...!” Shizuo pauses midair knowing he did NOT just hear-

“Here let me help darling.” Izaya purrs up to a man who all but jumps into the wall at the unexpected touch, then the sight of the palest arms, face, and chest he’s ever seen standing inches away from him giggling like Shizuo should have guessed he’d crash his shower. 

“WHAT THE-” 

“Hehehee, still not a good morning Shizuo-chan.” The soaked brunette comments and steps forward to reach out and ignore Shizuo’s shocked face to keep washing the man as if he’s seen all this before. Izaya doesn't even slightly hesitate to start re-washing the man who cannot believe the flea managed to sneak in so smoothly. Or how much better he looked with his hair all slick against his face and without anything keeping him from glancing down his slender body to see his-

_NO!_

Shizuo snaps himself out of the shock, which quickly escalates into anger at the man reaching up to rub soap down his chest hungrily. 

Izaya glances up and catches the mood swing, 

“Why is Shizuo making such a fac-!” But isn’t quick enough to escape the shove Shizuo gives him as he pushes Izaya into the other side of the tile, then immediately gets in his face. Too furious to remember how exposed and _close_ they both are. 

“GODDAMNIT FLEA! CAN’T YOU GIVE ME ONE MINUTE OF PEACE!” He shouts not noticing how he steps even closer to the man now sheepishly grinning up. Without thinking he grabs him by both shoulders and shoves him into the tile to aim his words right into the brokers amused face. 

“NO ONE INVITED YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY IN THAT OTHER ROOM! WHY CAN’T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SPOILED ROTTEN PIECE OF SHIT! I WAS FINALLY ENJOYING-”

“Indeed you were.” Izaya quips then glances down in case Shizuo wasn’t sure what he meant. This gets the broker slammed into the wall again. Shizuo growls into the face that continues to mock him with how un-intimidated he remains. “Come on now dear, tell me, what were you thinking about?” 

“NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” Shizuo barks. Izaya blinks at Shizuo’s snap. He feels Izaya shudder slightly, and squeezes tighter on his shoulders. 

“I’M GONNA SAY THIS ONCE! GET THE FUCK...out…” Shizuo tries again, but he’s suddenly distracted by a very sensitive, very round body part poking into Izaya’s long stomach. 

There’s a pause and no sound for a moment other than the running water and Shizuo’s racing thoughts. 

“Shizuo?” The flea asks in an exhale, not that Shizuo can answer while his cock’s busy announcing how much it missed the smooth skin that was the broker’s lower belly. 

He dare not look down, but glaring into the warm red eyes of the intruder only makes the throbbing worse. Shizuo half gulps/half chokes, then tightens his grip at the mess of sensations flooding his body. Izaya doesn’t seem to mind, hell the broker looks up and hums knowingly at the man trying so damn hard to pretend like there wasn’t a fresh erection between them. He _should_ push the broker back and complete his demand to get Izaya out. Instead Shizuo dares to glance down. 

At least it’s not just him. 

The shorter erection stands proud against Shizuo’s as if happy to announce that Izaya’s enjoying how tight he’s being held by the taller man. Here they stand, the bases of the shafts touching to make a cross. Both sport very healthy bush in between their thighs. Unlike Shizuo’s, Izaya’s curtain matches the drapes. 

The brunette glances away when Shizuo looks back up. Something about seeing this prideful man actually shy about something lets Shizuo drop the anger right down the drain. He was still smirking, but some unknown instinct told Shizuo that it was an attempt to hide that he wasn’t used to this kind of thing either. Then something else occurs to Shizuo, 

“Was I….your…?” He starts to ask, unconsciously leaning in close enough to nearly brush noses. If everything Izaya told him before was true, then Shizuo was the one to rid him of his virginity, and vice versa. Now Izaya looks back at him, and gives a quick nod then his arms slide up Shizuo’s side and around his back to squeeze needily into his skin, catching the man off guard. His grip loosens on Izaya’s shoulders, not enough to let him go, just enough to let Izaya pull him in. 

“Do you...remember Shizuo?” Izaya asks as the man who finally gives in to the gravitational pull of Izaya’s gaze to answer with his lips. He closes his eyes and lets them land right above Izaya’s to suck him in gently. The brunette gaps against Shizuo’s change of heart before he leans up and sucks back. 

Shizuo’s familiar with this feeling. His body acting on it’s own, uncaring of the consequences, of the danger, unable to fight his worst carnal desires. And now his desire for Izaya manifests in a kiss that starts out gentle and exploratory, becoming two mouths desperately eating into each other under the water. Then two tongues rolling blindly against each other. Then four hands rubbing and grabbing whatever slippery skin they could reach. Two men groaning louder into each other the harder they get. 

One knee pushing into Izaya’s crouch to win a telling groan of pleasure at the much needed attention. 

“Ahhh!” The broker nearly squeals at the bold move. 

Shizuo can feel every twitch of the broker against his leg. He’s begging for more. Even his moans have reached a higher pitch, which Shizuo suddenly can’t get enough of. He keeps one hand on his left shoulder with his right, freeing his other to immediately reach down and take hold of Izaya’s cock without breaking the mind-melting kiss. 

Shizuo opens his mouth to suck in every inch of Izaya’s groans as he’s gently pumped. Well Shizuo hoped it was gentle. He’s only ever touched himself as a reference. But maybe he’s doing okay. Those slender hips impulsively buck into Shizuo’s hand, faster when he squeezes and rubs the head with his thumb to win a few spurts of pre-cum. He can feel Izaya’s whole body shiver against him gratefully. 

_More!_

His mind screams over and over. He needs more of this beautiful body. He wants to do things he never thought he'd want to do. Izaya reaches down and takes hold of his much girthier member. The second he squeezes near the head, Shizuo groans and closes his mouth to let his teeth sink into Izaya’s bottom lip. 

“MMM!” Izaya jumps but doesn’t let go of Shizuo’s cock while the blonde pulls his lip back a little to chew it gently. He feels Izaya twitch impulsively in his grip. The blonde peaks to see Izaya’s eyes squeezed shut and helplessly aroused. 

It’s that face that inspired Shizuo to make the executive decision. He pulls back and lets Izaya’s mouth go suddenly so he falls back into the tile and winces at the sting. No blood was shed, but it didn't stop Shizuo from licking his lips and pushing himself off of Izaya to step back. The broker blinks his eyes open to see Shizuo then grabs him to spin around and force him to face the wall, then down to bend over. 

“Shi-!” 

“Chill out.” He tells Izaya before reaching for a shampoo bottle to empty onto his two longest fingers. Izaya stays bent over obediently, and even more obediently spreads his legs when the blonde nudges at his left calf. 

“Go on, open up.” Is the order, which presents Shizuo with something he never knew he needed to see so badly. He stands behind the man and keeps one hand pushing down on his lower back while his right lubed fingers rub against the tight hole in small circles 

“Ohhhhh fuck…Shizuo...go on just go...slo-nnnghhhhhh!” Izaya pleads to a man who’s patience to get in there is already running thin. Luckily, Izaya doesn't fight his entrance, even as Shizuo slides his fingers to the knuckle and rubs against the insanely hot walls. 

The broker pants loudly and keeps both hands against the tile as Shizuo works his ass by rubbing gently against the spot he heard guys were supposed to like. He forgot what it was called, but Izaya pushes his ass into his hands when he rubs over it several times. 

“Like it there?” Shizuo whispers down to him. Izaya nods, then shivers as Shizuo picks up speed and pumps him wider. He doesn’t want to hurt the man so he slides a third one in, then reaches around to grab the swinging cock under Izaya and teases him with a squeeze. 

“AHHHH! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! AHHH!” It was a slightly amusing hearing him cuss like that. It’s clearly a sound he doesn’t make that often. Shizuo snorts and smirks to himself as he pulls his fingers out and steps closer to line his own cock head up with the newly opened hole. Izaya starts to turn around but Shizuo needs him to stay still. 

“Ah ah! Hands on the wall!” He growls down at the man he’s teasing with the promise of a very wide stretch. Izaya jerks back to let his head hang down in front of the wall, then drops his jaw when Shizuo gives his cock a much harder squeeze, and pushes in. 

“Holy shit!” The blond groans as he almost rudely slides right past his inner ring to start immediately thrusting into the tight flesh, ignoring Izaya’s pleading moans for mercy. 

Inside Izaya, Shizuo loses his mind. He can feel everything, and all of it fills him with a pleasure that only existed in the lost memories before this very moment. He’s been here, maybe even in this very bathroom, fucking him just like this. Pushing him harder. Slamming against his thighs faster while his girth ruthlessly forces the man to open wider and wider by the minute. 

Izaya grunts and squeals shamelessly as he’s fucked by the man who tried to kill him this time yesterday. Shizuo releases his cock and back to grab onto his sides and keep fucking him till his pelvis and balls keep smacking into Izaya’s thighs wildly. He would keep going, hell he's actually pretty close to cumming when Izaya slips and almost collapses under the man. 

“AHHH!” 

“HEY!” Shizuo catches him around his gut and pulls him back up so his skull doesn't get smashed open against the tile. “Woooah woooah! It’s okay!” He hisses out quickly, then decides they need to finish in a safer position. Reluctantly, he pulls out of Izaya and places the broker down on shaky legs to spin him around and push back into the wall. 

The good news was he could kiss him hard while he grabs under the brunette's thighs to pick him up and press his back against the wall. They both take a moment to pant and kiss blindly into each other. Izaya wraps his legs around Shizuo’s back, desperately needing him back in. 

“Shizuo! More! Fuck me again!” The broker whispers to a man who doesn't need to be told twice. It’s actually easier to slide in with his legs around his waist. Izaya holds onto the blond's shoulders and then opens his mouth as wide as he can while Shizuo beats him into the wall with his hips. It’s actually rather impressive how well Izaya takes it. Especially considering the cracks starting to form against the wall. Neither need long to reach their climax. Shizuo holds out and grits his teeth long enough to let Izaya scream into his ear and clench his entire body around the blonde. 

“Keep going Shi-zuo-keep-going! I’m so close!” Izaya tells him in a long exhale before trying to pull Shizuo closer with his thighs. It's enough to send the blond right over the edge at least 6 inches up Izaya’s hole. 

His eyes go wide. He sees nothing but white as his cock twitches then flares against his lover's upper walls to unleash a load while Izaya’s body keeps hugging him tight in waves. Shizuo feels the tremors erupting from Izaya’s body and manages to hold onto his orgasm for a solid 15 seconds before his balls are empty and he’s left to hump into his own load. 

His body keeps moving even as Shizuo himself is crashing harder by the second. Soon it’s too much to keep hold of the man still holding onto him for dear life. He slowly starts to let Izaya slip, his cock falling out of his body in the process. 

“UGH!....ow.” The broker lands with a whimper, legs still spread, giving Shizuo a show of the cum oozing out of the bright red hole if he so chooses to watch. Izaya seemed stunned by the fall so he just sits there, under the running water, now cold against their hot skin. Shizuo’s still catching his breath when he reaches over to turn it off, more than ready to get dry, breathe, and just lay the fuck down again. 

He steps out of the shower and grabs the first towel he sees to wrap himself up and leave Izaya to recover on his own. The bed is a welcome sight, even unmade and still broken from yesterday. Shizuo climbs on and rolls onto his back, not ready to process what just happened until he’s had at least a short nap.


	8. Rude

Shizuo’s been dozing for all of five minutes when the flea finally makes it out of the bathroom, using the archway and the walls to keep himself up. 

Shizuo glances over, Izaya’s not complaining, well until he opens his mouth. 

“How rude of you Sh-izo-chan...to....leave me in there...to die huh?” The beat up man tries to snark but as he continues to move closer to his lover it’s harder to hide just how difficult it is to walk properly. Izaya makes it to the nightstand and takes a break, eager to be with him, but in desperate need of a proper place to rest. 

“Ah flea.” Shizuo rolls his eyes, much to Izaya’s annoyance. 

“Oh don’t act like you're not-ugh!” Izaya’s interrupted by his own legs giving out right under him much to Shizuo’s immediate amusement. Shizuo lets out a few hearty chuckles even as he leans over to see just how dead Izaya was from taking such a powerful body in such a tight hole. 

The sight of the broker frowning and looking truly hurt silences Shizuo’s laughter. He sighs and forces himself up to go rescue the smaller man from the floor. Izaya pouts then looks away. Now Shizuo can allow himself to admit, how cute he was looking so embarrassed. 

“Alright enough of that.” He says softly as he scoops the broker up into his arms easily, then lets him roll onto the bed right where he was laying. Izaya limply lets himself be lifted and then lets out a moan of relief once he’s on the bed. 

Then he seems surprised when Shizuo climbs on and has no trouble settling next to him. It’s easy to keep the same soft smile as he scoots close enough to pull Izaya’s naked and very clean body into his arms, allowing him to settle his head into Shizuo’s chest. Izaya seems to light up and happily sinks in, snaking his arms around the blond’s torso. 

“Ah so the beast has some manners it seems.” 

“You’re so much cuter when you're quiet.” 

“I’ve heard some very different reviews over the last few days darling.” Shizuo snorts, then lets his fingers run through Izaya’s hair, still very wet, but Shizuo’s inspired to pet him. 

“Whatever, how long do we have the room flea?” 

“I’m still a flea to you? Really?” Izaya asks a man who finally feels this immense weight off his shoulders. 

“You’ll always be a flea.” He answers simply. Izaya seems to accept this and nuzzles into his chest flooding Shizuo with a warmth he’s never felt for another person. 

“We can stay here as long as we want.” 

“What, but that’s gotta cost-” 

“Cost us nothing anymore. This hotel’s manager has some delicious secrets he’d rather not have leaked. He’s a foolish man, but wise enough to show his generosity to two newlyweds.” Izaya explains so casually it really stumps Shizuo for a moment. 

“You’re fucking with me.” 

“No Shizuo darling, I’m letting you fuck me hehehe.” Izaya quips then snickers at his own joke, sounding oddly happy. As if this is what he’s been chasing ever since they got here. This was the plan. Shizuo closes his eyes and keeps petting Izaya. 

“Funny, now go to sleep flea.” He tells him gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, sorry. One! More! Chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

About two hours later, the two Japanese men are right back in the same booth they sat in yesterday morning. Only this time, the blond is busy happily cleaning his two plates, while his glowing husband watches and casually sips a large cup of black coffee. Izaya ate a little, but was having far more fun watching Shizuo stuff his adorable blond face than he would going back to the buffet line. 

Shizuo finally slows down after both plates are clean and watches Izaya watch him wipe his mouth. He suddenly wonders if that was a bit too much. 

“Uh sorry....I was….really hungry.” He tells Izaya softly. 

“Of course Shizuo-Chan.” Those eyes across the table laugh all on their own at how cute his husband is when he’s embarrassed. Izaya leans over and rests his chin in his folded hands to just gaze at him. It’s always been fun to watch Shizuo attempt to function like a non-monster. He can do it, but it’s like he goes from a mindless beast, to a shy child trying so hard to lay low. Shizuo shifts slightly, unsure of how to ask what he wants to ask. Luckily, Izaya decides to show some mercy. 

“I’m fine don’t worry.” He tells him. Shizuo nods, then lowers his head a bit, maybe not believing him. 

“Right it’s just that-” 

“Shizuo-Chan’s given me worse, or does he still not remember?” Izaya states coyly. This gets Shizuo’s attention again. He looks back up at Izaya trying so hard to process what just happened. How it happened. How badly he wanted to do it again. How long he must have wanted the man in front of him. “Shizu-?” 

“I really don’t remember.” Shizuo admits full of shame, cutting off the broker who simply stares back. After a moment Izaya sits back and hums to himself before musing. 

“Well we shouldn’t be surprised should we? The night Shizuo proposed he was already wasted beyond repair.” Izaya tells him before taking a long sip. Shizuo runs his hands through his messy hair and grunts. 

“Are you gonna tell me or not?” He asks, in no mood for any of Izaya’s mind games. Izaya snorts, then puts the cup down. 

“Well honestly there isn’t much to tell. At least not much that I can tell you, since you were the one to demand that I marry you the second you caught me.” Izaya says. Then he pauses. Now Shizuo waits patiently for him to continue. Which Izaya decides to. After all, he still felt good from their shower this morning. 

“Alright, I’ll set the scene. I was minding my own business as usual-” 

“Highly doubt that.” Shizuo quips with a smirk of his own. Izaya bites his lip, then glances down. 

“Fine, let’s say I had finished gathering some rather valuable information I was so kindly asked to gather. I recall I was nearly at the station to head back to Shinjuku, when I heard my name from two blocks away. Another vending machine, but I couldn’t help and notice how off Shizuo’s aim was. I hardly had to dodge to avoid being crushed to death by a ruthless monster. Not that it mattered, you came out with that look in your eye. That looks of pure murderous rage. So I took a detour. Didn’t mind really, it’s nice to go out for a run at nearly 2 am on occasion don’t you agree Shizuo?” He pauses while his husband face twist in mild agony. There were still black holes, but something was clicking. As Izaya said it, Shizuo could feel it. 

Yeah, he did see the flea. In his part of town again. How dare he! How many times did he have to tell him to stay the fuck out? Everything about his presence made Shizuo’s blood boil even after spending most of the night at that bar. 

Shizuo closes his eyes. 

“Shi-?” 

“Shhh!” He shushes Izaya quickly as the taste of whiskey and vodka flood his memory. The vending machine was to his right. He was trying to steady himself down the street. He may have been lost to be honest. It didn’t matter when he saw Izaya strolling casually across the street. That obnoxious coat, that evil face, that damn grin. He remembers straightening up then yelling Izaya’s name as the adrenaline spike took over. 

The flea looked up, that’s when Shizuo’s body went into attack mode, knowing it could end that face if he threw the heavy thing next to him. Well it wasn’t all that heavy to Shizuo, just a bit awkward to aim. He remembers throwing it, but missing badly, which pissed him off more. He heard the crackle from the other side of the street. No! Hell no! Izaya didn’t get to laugh at him! 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT JACKASS!” Shizuo hollered before taking off blindly across the street. The coward ran of course, he always did. The chase commenced similar to how it usually did. They started on the street. Shizuo grabbed and tossed whatever wasn’t bolted down. The flea did his usual hopping around that he knew Shizuo hated. The flea loved to taunt him, to tease him. He’d be sorry this time, cause unlike before Shizuo really was gonna kill him. 

His memory of the streets is darkness and flashes of light. Izaya’s voice. Flashes of his coat as Shizuo keeps running and jumping. The closer Shizuo got, the more panicked Izaya showed in his eyes. But that just spurred Shizuo to go faster. To keep reaching out until he caught the hood of the fleas jacket to pull him back and throw him to the ground. Not that he stayed. Izaya slipped out of the heavy thing before he hit the ground and took off again. But the panic must have tripped him up, cause Shizuo chases him down an alley where Izaya’s about to leap into some stairs and parkour onto the roof, only Shizuo leaps forward, yells, and tackles him right into the wall. Izaya let out some strange sound at the impact onto the brick. Shizuo remembers how he grabbed both of Izaya's arms to keep him pinned into the wall so he couldn’t escape, or reach for any hidden knives. 

Shizuo can feel it again. How tightly he held Izaya against the wall that was tilting sideways. Or was that him? 

He remembers, he was about to slam his face into the wall and be done with him. Rid of him finally. But now he can’t see the next scene. So with a sigh, he comes back to the present. 

He opens his eyes. Izaya’s watching him curiously. That same beautiful face he was about to beat into some brick. 

“Yeah, I got you against the wall. I was about to do it.” He tells Izaya sounding very distant. The broker nods. 

“I suppose you were. I was waiting for it anyway. Do you remember what happened next?” Izaya asks. Shizuo shakes his head. 

“Can’t.” 

“I see, well instead of that, you turned me around and pushed me back into the wall. I figured you’d want to see my face as I was getting murdered. I was about to mention it to you in fact, about how appropriate for a monster to watch his victim suffer. But I guess Shizuo had other ideas, cause you growled in my face then attacked my mouth.” Izaya tells the man who realizes something Izaya didn’t notice. 

That was the first time he touched him, ever. And the second he did he wanted to keep touching him. 

“I didn’t realize Shizuo drank that much until he tried to drown me in his spit. Or how sloppy he liked to kiss.” Izaya tells him, back to enjoying how he knew something Shizuo didn’t. “But what Shizuo wanted, Shizuo got.” Izaya says then takes another sip. 

Shizuo’s back in that alley. Squeezing Izaya’s arms so tight they might break while he sucks the life out of his insanely sexy mouth. Izaya tasted so good. For someone who only liked the bitter and the evil, he tasted so good. Like honey or cinnamon or some shit. He didn’t know, all he knew was he needed more. He needed Izaya to stop being a stubborn dick and kiss him back. He pressed his body into the broker’s now limp body to grind into him obsessively. Now Izaya starts to whimper. It was cute...he wanted to hear it again. He’s never been so damn hard in his life. He kisses harder. Izaya whines more. Shizuo only let him go when he needed to breathe. The broker’s mouth hung wide open as he took huge terrified breaths. Shizuo remembered something, well he remembered that he remembered something but he wasn’t sure what that something was. Just that he had to do it now. 

“And Shizuo wanted to get married.” Izaya says to a man sitting stiffly still as the memory of that night comes through loud and clear. 

“You’re gonna marry me.” He told Izaya. That’s right, told. Not asked. It didn’t seem like he needed to. He sees Izaya look up at him, wide more confused than he’s ever been in his life. 

“Wh-” The broker started to say, but Shizuo leaned in, to hiss into his ear. 

“I SAID you’re gonna marry me.” He tells him again. At least Izaya seemed done trying to get out of Shizuo’s grip. He ‘s frowning, which Shizuo’s never seen either. But it was also cute. So cute he leaned in to steal another kiss from the man who he just told he was gonna marry. Maybe it had been the booze, but Shizuo was convinced that he was winning Izaya over. The broker finally started to kiss back, to which Shizuo decided he wouldn’t mind if he slid one hand down his chest to slide it back up his shirt and run it back down the smooth skin that was icy hot against his palm. Izaya shuddered. Shizuo pushes further down while their tongues dance around each other making a slippery mess of their mouths and cheeks. He was making Izaya smell like his drinks, which Izaya was wincing at. Or maybe he liked it. He had to. Shizuo remembered feeling a full bulge that told him he was doing great. 

He pauses the memory in mild terror at what he may have done next. Izaya giggles. 

“What do you see?” 

“I uh….” He pauses, really not wanting to admit such a vulgar thing in public. Izaya raises a brow. 

“Tried to touch it, yeah, that was when I decided that Shizuo needed to calm down.” Izaya tells him. Shizuo sinks into his seat, now really ashamed. He wasn’t usually so touchy when he was drunk, right? Then again he wasn’t usually so drunk. 

“I caught your hand and told you something like “Hey! Not yet! We can’t before the wedding night! Dontcha know it’s bad luck! You don’t want something bad to happen right?” Izaya tells him. Those words echo in Shizuo’s mind but differently, more desperate than anything. 

“And the second I said wedding night, you seemed to get the marvelous idea to pull me back to the street, hail a cab and command us to go to the airport. I asked where we are going, you said 'Las Vegas baby, then passed out.” 

Passed out? That part stumps him. He barely remembers being driven anywhere that night. The vividness of forcing Izaya to make out with him fades into a new mix of more lights, and noises, and confusion. Shizuo rubs his temples. Izaya slides out of his side of the booth to scoot in next to Shizuo and curl into him again. 

“Headache darling?” 

“No, I’m just....I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“Oh Shizy-” 

“I mean I was gonna kill you but not the other stuff.” Izaya’s quiet for a moment, but soon speaks again. 

“It was unexpected, but I’m certain I didn’t hate it. Besides, we were getting married. How could I possibly stay mad at my new fiance?” He tells him then chuckles. Oh yeah about that. 

“But you said I passed out?” Shizuo asks all confused again. 

“Yeah, but you woke up when we got to the airport. I was gonna escape, but you dragged me to the ticket place and bought us two tickets. I offered but you told me you’re buying everything. Which worked up until you picked this hotel. It’s very out of your price range, plus you had no clue how to exchange money.” Izaya tells him. For some reason, this tidbit gets a hearty chuckle from Shizuo. 

Of course he offered to pay, he was gonna take care of someone he asked to marry him. And of course he would do this without enough money. He didn’t know drunk-Shizuo all that well, but it sounded like something he would do. 

“So tickets, then what?” Izaya snuggles into Shizuo, but doesn’t answer. Shizuo doesn’t press him. He’s now too busy enjoying the warm man he may have really been married to. Shizuo reaches down and rubs Izaya’s arm sweetly. 

“I’ll tell Shizuo, but not here.” Izaya tells him then slides out of Shizuo’s grip. The blond looks up, Izaya holds out both hands to pull Shizuo up and out of the booth. It’s really more like Shizuo almost pulling Izaya back in, but he gets what Izaya’s going for. 

“Lets go to the pool, I need to see Shizuo without a shirt again.” Izaya tells him with a wink, then leads him out of the buffet. 

Shizuo lets him, but remembers, 

“Wait, I don’t have a swim-”

“We can buy some at the gift shop darling!” Izaya says as he pulls the other man along. 

About an hour later, the two men are settled into the two lounge chairs facing the large outdoor pool. One wearing simple black swim trunks, the other wearing white ones of the same style. Izaya tried to coax Shizuo into matching with him completely. Shizuo managed to convince him it'd be cute enough if they kind of matched. It was a perfectly sunny day, and just as hot as you’d expect a desert to be. Naturally Izaya was well stocked on sunscreen, and offered to rub Shizuo down right after they found the perfect seats. Shizuo wasn't about to decline an offer to feel Izaya’s hands on his back again. So he let him, then ,like the worthy husband he hoped he could be, gave Izaya a turn, ensuring that his perfect pale skin wouldn't be in any mortal danger anytime soon. 

Once they’re both covered, Shizuo sits back and quietly watches all the other couples and rich people look so at home by the luxurious pool, while Izaya casually sips on an iced green tea and waits for Shizuo to ask him for the rest of the story. He sneaks a glance over at the blond, who started off looking relaxed and excited to be able to just chill for a while, only to be somewhere far away while he stares across the pool. Izaya puts his drink on the table next to him and shifts to lay on his side facing his sad looking husband. Izaya figures he was struggling to ask what happened next. He starts to speak, then Shizuo throws him way off course. 

“I’m happy to tell you more if you just ask-”

“Since I first saw you.” Shizuo tells the brunette who just blinks in confusion and sits up, certain he didn’t ask him anything. 

“What?” The broker says, in a chuckle. He really never could predict anything with this one. 

“That’s how long I’ve wanted to do what I did.” Shizuo finishes the answer to the question Izaya never asked. The broker nods, then hums. 

“Then why did you wait so long?” Now Shizuo smirks and faces Izaya trying not to look so bashful. 

“I didn’t know that’s what I wanted, and even if I did, how was I supposed to tell you?” He asks the broker whose heart skips a beat at the admission that his sworn enemy since high school, really just had a schoolboy crush and didn’t know how to handle it. And no, he’s not about to let him off easy. 

“Awwwwww!” Izaya sings obnoxiously loud before laughing and rolling over. Shizuo rolls his eyes and turns to watch the broker laugh at such a late confession. 

“Cut it out.” He says, only for Izaya to shake his head. 

“So all this time the big bad monster man loooooooooved me!” He keeps singing even as Shizuo pelts him with a towel. “He was just soooo shy!” Izaya puts his arms up before he can get whacked again. “Okay! Okay! Calm down!” He says between chuckles as he settles down and sits back up. 

When he opens his watery eyes Shizuo’s back to sitting all hunched over and embarrassed at the few people staring. He grins and then reaches over to hug him tight and rub his back. Shizuo hugs him back, probably forgiving him for his little fit. They stay there for a few minutes. Izaya enjoying finally having a sober husband, Shizuo enjoying his lover's body so close to his again. When they break Izaya doesn’t go back to his chair. He lets his legs swing over to sit sideways on Shizuo’s chair. He didn’t need to wait for Shizuo to ask. 

“You slept through most of the flight, which was good cause when you were awake you kept trying to start the honeymoon early, and almost got us kicked off.” Izaya tells Shizuo who just nods and waits for him to continue. “When we got to LAS, Shizuo-chan was wide awake again, and determined to find a good hotel to take his fiance. Even if he knew absolutely zero English, which I’ll admit is very ambitious.” Shizuo nods, then frowns a little. 

“So did I pick this place?” 

“Kind of, you tried to tell our cab driver to take us to the most expensive hotel in Vegas. I told him to pick the second most expensive one. Luckily it was a short ride, you were getting all handsy again-” 

“Sorry.” 

“Anyway, he dropped us off out front. When I came out Shizuo was staring at the fountains like he’s never seen water before. I thought maybe he would pass out again, but you somehow remained steady enough to pull me into the lobby and try to ask the poor receptionist where we could get married real quick.” Izaya tells him and laughs. Shizuo didn’t remember any of this, but it’s easy to see how funny something like that could be. Or terrifying. 

“You kept yelling that you didn’t understand her, so I had to ask for a room real quick and then inquired about wedding services. She was very helpful, even offered to call the police since I looked like your hostage.” Now Shizuo looks down as the shame comes back and weighs him down. Izaya sees and quickly scoots closer to nuzzle against his shoulder. Poor guy probably never felt more like a monster than today. Izaya waits for Shizuo to come back. 

“So you...really set it up?” The blonde asks. Izaya nods. “Why?” 

“What can I say, I was having fun being Shizuo’s hostage.” Izaya answers simply. Shizuo's gaze doesn’t change, but Izaya thinks he knows what will cheer him up. “Do you want to see the ceremony?” He asks before reaching over to grab his cell. Shizuo watches him set up the screen then tap play. 

It’s certainly not what he expected. 

Someone else is clearly taking the vid which shows both men facing each other, holding hands, surrounded by all these colorful plants. Shizuo leans in closer as he tries to hear what the man in the middle says, but the audio isn’t that good. He doesn’t look like a priest and has this slightly nervous look as his mouth keeps moving. Shizuo’s got that creepy drunk grin again, but Izaya’s grinning right back. Whoever’s marrying them appears to be finished talking, which cues Shizuo to reach across aggressively and pull Izaya right into him, only he doesn’t appear to have any sense of balance so the broker lands right on top of the man and laughs as Shizuo keeps both arms tight around him. Then it stops. Shizuo has several questions. 

“Where was this?” 

“Here.” 

“What do you mean here?” 

“At the hotel. They have a huge botanical garden. I wonder if Shizuo saw signs as he was trying to run away. I made a deal with the staff that if they set up a quick wedding somewhere pretty then I would keep the strange Japanese man out of trouble. They agreed, but told me you couldn’t have any more drinks.” Izaya tells him. Shizuo nods once. 

“So I kept going?” He confirms. 

“Well when we got to our room two nights ago you passed out, but not long enough to sober up. I checked on you thinking you might be dead, then you pulled me down and told me you were hungry. I told you about some restaurants, then the buffet. On the way, Shizuo saw a casino and more drinks so we made a detour…” 

And that’s when they met the waitress/showgirl. 

“I kind of remember that.” Shizuo tells him. 

“Does Shizuo-Chan have more questions?” Izaya gazes up and asks him. Shizuo glances down at his phone and can’t help but see plenty more videos with recent dates and times. 

“A million.” 

“Well, we have plenty of time.” Izaya reminds him. 

“The rings?” Shizuo asks, gazing down at the black head still nuzzled into his shoulder. 

“You picked them, weddings are very popular here so there’s a jewelry store in the hotel.” He explains. 

“Were they expensive?” 

“Only a little.” 

“Do you like yours?” 

“Of course, my husband picked them just for us.” Izaya says happily then chuckles at how cute Shizuo is when he’s sober. 

“Look I'll...I want to pay you back for all this.” Shizuo says full of shame again. Izaya sits up and pouts slightly. 

“Why?” 

“Cause it’s not fair that you had to pay for my umm...decision.” He tells him. 

“Oh? Is the infamous debt collector saying he’s in debt to his own husband.” Izaya says, then laughs. When Shizuo doesn’t laugh with him, he abruptly stops and blushes. “You don’t have to pay me back.” He says. 

“I want to.” Shizuo then rubs Izaya’s upper back gently. It brings the smile right back to Izaya, and an idea. 

“My husband can owe me millions of yen for our little trip including the wedding, the hotel, the slots, the rings, and his rampage,” He suggests in case Shizuo doesn’t realize how much he’d owe him. The blond visibly cringes at the number, even if it was just an estimate. “Or...he can pay me back with his body, every night, for the rest of his life.” He suggests playfully, as if Shizuo really had a choice. The blond snakes his arm around Izaya and leans down to kiss his forehead. Now it’s the brokers turn to try not to blush. 

“The choice is yours.” 

“I choose to keep fucking you.” Shizuo whispers in his ear before giving his lobe a quick nip. Izaya gasps and crosses his legs. Shizuo reaches down to run his hands down his thigh. He may never get tired of how much the broker wiggles in his grip. 

“W-well that's...you have a deal.” Izaya says, sounding out of breath, and more than ready to take any more payment he felt like offering. 

Shizuo lets go of his ear, glad to know he can effectively tease his husband right back. 

“Well then, I think I’ll enjoy being _your_ hostage.” He tells Izaya playfully, not about to let him go. Izaya’s not about to complain. He could honestly sit here forever in Shizuo’s long arms, sunburn be damned. There’s a few moments of amazingly peaceful silence from the two before Izaya looks up to ask, 

“Is Shizuo ready to make his first payment?” The blond leans down and answers with another kiss that doesn’t break for a long few minutes. 

“Whenever you are.” He says, then surprises Izaya by standing up and then scooping the brunette up into his arms. As he walks Izaya’s completely red, even as he hangs onto the blond's neck and snickers at how he’s _finally_ getting some real newlywed treatment. 

“Shizuo…” Izaya says softly once they’re back in the building heading to the elevator. 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m glad you caught me.” He tells him sweetly, the closest thing to “I love you” he can muster. Shizuo gulps then smiles down at the man he’s about to enjoy the rest of his honeymoon with. 

“I’m glad too.” He states. The elevator opens, and Shizuo takes them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading hope everyone enjoyed! I'm considering doing an epilogue where they explore the strip and finally enjoy not hating each other lol But that will have to wait a few months sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think! I'm still in the process of editing the rest of the chapters, but will continue to post as they come together.


End file.
